


I scream for ice cream

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Just a lil quarantine boredom, One Shot, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thalia goes on a little mission during the apocalypse and Reyna is not happy with her when she gets back.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 31





	I scream for ice cream

In and out.  
Ten minutes or less.  
Or Reyna will kill you.  
Also, don’t die.  
Or Reyna will kill your ghost or something. 

Thalia ran all of this through her head as she walked the abandoned streets of what used to be a town called Jamesville or something like that. It was about a ten-mile trek from the small camp that her group had set up, but Thalia had to get it. She would go crazy without it. 

Shooting into an alley and behind some trash cans, she waited as a herd of the undead walked by her. Damn...all the zombie movies she watched did not prepare her for how awful the creatures would be. Flesh hung off in some places and the smell that followed them was almost as bad if not worse than the sight. That’s another thing, the movies never talked about the smell, but a thousand corpses with the smell of decay, garbage and every other unpleasant thing in the world was the thing that Thalia always thought would be the death of her. 

Making sure they were gone, Thalia crept along the streets again before finally hitting her goal. 

Bright neon letters were still lit up in the window and Thalia smiled, “Finally, I shall have you at last.” 

She made her way through the store and was not surprised to see that many of the selves still had food on them. This town had one of the largest reported cases in the beginning and was one of the first ones to be completely overrun. Zombies were not smart enough to stock up on food and water, they would probably just go after the toilet paper or something stupid like that. 

Looking down the rows of shelves she tried to find what she was looking for and almost walked right into a body. 

Thalia stifled a scream and dove into one of the aisles. Turning around, crossbow at the ready, she waited for the thing to come stumbling after her but nothing came. After five minutes with no crazy undead thing hurtling towards her, Thalia took a peek behind the shelf and wanted to smack herself for being an idiot. 

The zombie was not moving and didn’t even look alive. Someone must have been here before her because the thing had a chain around its neck and was being kept there by a bolt in the wall. It looked like the world's ugliest dog on a chain, just slumped over next to the wall. Thalia shook her head in disgust and continued on her quest, she had to get what she came for and leave, it had already been about five minutes and she needed to stay on time so she could get back to camp before dark. 

There, aisle 8. Ice cream. 

Thalia made her way over to the big giant window doors and set her palm on it. Yes. It was cold, finally, something was going her way. She searched the rows of ice cream and was surprised to see that a lot of it was gone. Huh, maybe other people thought the same way she did. If Thalia was going to die, she wanted her last meal to be ice cream. 

After finding the flavor she wanted, Neapolitan, which unsurprisingly there was almost a full shelf of, and grabbing a big red cooler with wheels, she stocked up. Thalia had about five big gallons of ice cream in the freezer and was going around the rest of the store, looking for other things she wanted to bring back to camp.

CRASH

Thalia froze. 

“Shit, what was that?” She said, under her breath before a dark realization hit her. That damn zombie. Why didn’t she check if it was dead? 

Running into an aisle for some cover Thalia brought out her crossbow again. If that stupid thing made any more noise, it would for sure attract more of it’s kind and Thalia didn’t have that many arrows. 

Peeking around the corner she saw it. It must have been chained to that wall for a while, the chain around its neck had dug into its flesh and almost looked like it was part of its neck. Mr. Zombie was walking the opposite way, it’s back to Thalia. Now was her chance. 

Leaving her cooler, Thalia snuck up behind the thing and aimed her crossbow. Releasing the arrow, it logged itself into the back of the zombies' skull. Thalia smiled to herself, this was getting too easy, and was about to turn back to get her freezer when she realized that the thing hadn’t hit the floor yet. Usually, when she killed a zombie it dropped to the ground, so why was this one still on its feet?

She was about to reload her crossbow when the thing turned and looked at her. Its face was so grotesque it didn’t even look remotely human anymore. The flesh was coming off its forehead and cheekbones, swinging around with every movement. 

Thalia raised her crossbow again but was too slow. She didn’t expect this thing to be fast and just had time to get out of the way when it lunged at her with unnaturally fast speed for a zombie. 

“Fuck,” Thalia said, rolling out of the way as the zombie made another lunge for her. “Why the hell are you fast!” She exclaimed at the thing, firing her crossbow but missing as she had to make another desperate jump away from the zombie. 

Turning to face it, ready to shoot another arrow into its skull, Thalia stopped in her tracks when she realized how close the zombie had gotten. Close enough to hit her weapon out of her hands, leaving her defenseless and staring into the mouth of a monster. Thalia ducked underneath its arm and was going to reach for her crossbow when she saw the end of the chain dragging behind the zombie. An idea formed in her mind and she smiled. This thing was about to lose its head. 

Letting it get close to her, Thalia faked going right and waited until the bag of rotten flesh lunged after her before turning and running to the left of it and sliding by it. She grabbed the end of the chain and yanked down with all her might. The zombie stumbled back and getting to her feet Thalia gave the chain one more good pull and felt it shoot towards her. 

THUMP

A satisfied smile sat on Thalia's face as she watched the head roll to a stop on the ground and the no headless body hit the ground. The happy feeling didn’t last long as she realized she had been in the store for far too long. 

“Shit, fuck, damn it, I’m so dead.” Thalia cursed, grabbing her cooler and everything else she needed to take back and headed out the back entrance of the store. 

It was dark by the time Thalia came to the camp, almost two in the morning and she wasn’t surprised when the guard at the gate told her that everyone was looking for her and they were going to send a search party in the morning for her. That's understandable, Thalia thought, I did leave before dawn and am just coming back. Also, nobody saw me leave. Also, Reyna is probably going to kill me. 

Thanking the guard and handing him a bag of Cheetos from her bag of goodies, she made her way back to camp. 

“Thalia! Where the hell have you been!” A voice yelled before a body crashed into Thalia. 

“Hey, Annabeth, what’s up?” She asked, hugging the younger girl back. 

“What's up? Really? Uh, let me see. The whole camp is in a panic because Reyna woke up and you were gone and nobody knew where you were!” The blonde yelled in her face, looking angry and relieved at the same time. 

Thalia ran a hand through her hair and was about to explain everything when she saw Reyna. 

Having been together with her girlfriend for almost a year and a half, Thalia had seen many emotions on her face and had seen her mad plenty of times. But the expression on Reyna's face was beyond mad and Thalia was scared shitless. 

“Reyna, I can explain. I- OW!” Thalia yelped as Reyna who said nothing, grabbed Thalia by the ear and started dragging her towards their shared tent. 

“Hey, I can exp- holy crap woman that hurts!” She complained, as Reyna practically threw her into the tent and then proceeded to glare daggers at her. 

“I don’t give a damn if it hurts, you little shit head. Do you know how worried we all were? How worried I was! Do you even care?” Reyna yelled at her, looking angrier and angrier by the minute. 

Thalia looked down at the ground while Reyna berated her some more, in English sometimes switching to Spanish. Finally, she heard her take a deep breath and let out a sigh. 

Looking up, Thalia saw Reyna with tears in her eyes and a new wave of guilt washed over her. She walked over to the shorter girl and wrapped her arms around her. A moment passed before she felt Reyna's arms loop around her waist and hold onto her tight. 

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to be out so late. I just wanted to get a little surprise for you,” Thalia said, pulling back gently and placing a kiss on Reyna's forehead. “I’m sorry Reyna, I never meant for you to worry this much.” 

Reyna pulled away and looked angry again, “What the hell did you think I was going to do when I woke up to an empty bed and nobody knew where you were?” 

“I know, I know, that was stupid of me to not tell anyone, I just didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” Thalia said, eyes glinting with a mischievous light

Reyna raised an eyebrow and asked, “What is this surprise that you risked your life for?” 

Thalia smiled wide and drew a plastic package from her jacket pocket. She handed it to Reyna and watched as the girl's eyes lit up. 

“Jellybeans! Where did you get these? How did you find them?” She exclaimed, looking at the bag with love in her eyes. Thalia swore that Reyna had never looked at her like that. 

“I went to the little grocery store about ten miles from here. Figured since this place was the first to go to hell that not many people got the chance to raid it.” Thalia replied, smiling at how happy Reyna seemed. 

But the happiness quickly fades from her face as Reyna turned serious again. 

“If you ever risk your life for some damn jelly beans again, I will kill you in the most painful way possible.” She said, glaring at Thalia before leaning up and capturing her lips in a kiss. 

Thalia hummed her agreement against Reyna's lips and pulled her close again, arms wrapping around her waist. 

Reyna pushed her towards their bed and when Thalia fell onto the mattress Reyna crawled on top of her, straddling her hips. She bent down and started to kiss along Thalia's neck, before pulling back and taking her shirt off. Thalia looked at her shirtless girlfriend and leaned up to kiss her again but Reyna pushed her back down. 

“Oh no, you’re still very much in trouble with me. Not all is forgiven mi amor.” Reyna said in a low voice, stripping off her pants and underwear. 

“And what exactly do I have to do to be in your good graces again?” Thalia asked, eyes raking over Reyna's naked figure. 

Reaching over and grabbing the jelly beans, Reyna gave Thalia a devilish smile, leaned down and kissed her roughly before sitting up straight again. 

“You, my little risk taker, are going to lie there as I sit on your face and eat the jellybeans you so kindly got me.” 

Thalia's throat went dry while another part of her got wet. The ice cream was completely forgotten as she slowly nodded and Reyna settled above her. She should go on life-risking missions more often.


End file.
